Todo estará bien
by Jek-red08
Summary: — Yo las cuidare — Susurro —. No dejare que nadie las vuelva a lastimar. Lo juro.
1. 15-01-2013

Sentía miedo; mucho miedo

No quería estar ahí, quería estar en los brazos de él, descansando mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón, embriagándose en su fragancia y sintiendo como acariciaba suavemente su cabello, a la vez que le decía palabras bonitas y sintiéndose en paz y a salvo

Pero no, no era así, sentía miedo; no estaba en paz ni a salvo

Se encontraba en un enorme edificio escondida

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué estaba escondida?

Había entrado a ese gran edificio de 6 pisos escapando de un hombre que la perseguía hace ya varios días

Al principio no le tomo mucha importancia; pero luego al ver que no dejaba de seguirla comenzó a asustarse. Se lo había mencionado a sus amigas, pero estas e habían dicho que estaba paranoica, que solo era por la película que habían visto unos días antes.

Trataba de que una joven con problemas mentales que decía que un hombre la perseguía para matarla; ella mato a todos sus amigos y luego se quitó la vida; el asesino nunca había existido era solo producto de la imaginación de la joven

Pero quien la seguía a ella era real; absoluta y completamente real

Si no fuera así no tendría las heridas que poseía en brazos y piernas, causados por ese hombre que no la dejaba en paz

Deseaba que él estuviera con ella y la abrasara con sus fuertes brazo, haciéndole olvidar todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento, escuchar su corazón y dormir con ese sonido que le encantaba, y el aroma exquisito de su colonia

Pero no, no era así

Sus brazos no la rodeaban dándole protección. Se estaba abrazando a si misma pero no era lo mismo

No estaba descansando en su pecho y durmiendo con el palpitar de su corazón; solo podía escuchar los pasos de ese hombre y su corazón que latía con furia; golpeando contra su pecho fuertemente

No podía relajarse oliendo su colonia; cada vez que aspiraba un horrendo olor a descomposición y metal llenaban sus fosas nasales

No había palabras bonitas

Ahora recordaba lo que él le había dicho cuando le conto que alguien a seguía

"nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño; todo estará bien te lo prometo"

Tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento él llegara y la salvara

Pero eso no sucedería, ese hombre se acercaba a donde ella estaba y la idea de que él apareciera se esfumaba al escuchar el retumbar de las pisadas en su dirección

Se armó de valor y salió corriendo hacia una puerta; pero a mitad de camino vio como ese hombre estaba parado impidiendo que escapara; en su mano tenía una enorme cuchilla manchada ya con sangre; la sangre que había brotado de su brazo cuando él la ataco y con suerte no logro matarla

No aun

-no te iras de aquí-

Comenzó a llorar

Lloró porque no tenía el consuelo de nadie

Lloró porque se sentía sola

Lloró porque tenía miedo

Lloró porque sabía que sería su fin

Lloró porque él le había mentido

Lloró porque quería llorar

Vio las escaleras y corrió hacia ellas; con él casi pisándole los talones

Subió lo más rápido que puedo y llego a la azotea del edificio; corrió hasta que noto que no tenía escapatoria; estaba a punto de caer al precipicio volteo encontrando al hombre a no más de cinco pasos de distancia de ella

-no tienes escapatoria- hablo ese hombre, ahora podía verlo claramente pudo notar como se parecía a un mono

"**nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño; todo estará bien te lo prometo"**

Él le había mentido, en este momento querían hacerle daño y ¿él donde estaba? No lo sabía seguramente durmiendo plácidamente mientras ella se encontraba a punto de ser asesinada, por un hombre con cara de mono

El hombre con cara de mono se acercó a ella

No dejaría que le pusiera una sola mano en sima; preferiría saltar a que el la tocara siquiera

Y así lo hizo dio un paso atrás y callo del al precipicio

"**nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño; todo estará bien te lo prometo"**

Él le había mentido

Había roto su promesa

Pero eso ahora que importaba, ella en cualquier momento moriría cuando su cuerpo se estrelle con la fría y dura acera

Pero ya no la engañarían con falsas promesas que no podrían cumplir

Nadie nunca cumplía con lo que decía y ahora se daba cuenta de ello

Moriría

Pero ahora que más daba; no le volverían a mentir nunca más


	2. 7-02-2013

Toco firmemente la puerta

Dios, ahora necesitaba con urgencia un hombro donde llorar

-por favor abre- susurro

Necesitaba verlo; ahora más que nunca quería verlo. Estaba desesperada, claro que lo estaba

Se sentía de lo peor

Se había enterado hace unas pocas horas de la mañana que su mejor amiga; como una hermana; Blossom estaba en coma; que se había intentado suicidar tirándose de un edificio

-Boomer- susurro bajito, apoyo la cabeza en la pared

La puerta se abrió repentinamente

-lo siento estaba durmiendo y… ¿Bubbles? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo abrasándola, ella enredo sus brazos al cuello de él y comenzó a llorar

Al ver que no respondía la llevo dentro de su apartamento

-Bubbles ¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto asustado

-Blossom ella… ella- comenzó a hipar

Boomer la abrazo fuertemente mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda

-dime hermosa- dije en susurro

Bubbles dio un gran suspiro y lo miro a los ojos

-estaba en casa cuando el teléfono sonó, era la policía avisando que Blossom ella… ella se intentó suici…-

-shshs no lo digas por favor no quiero oírlo- dijo abrasándola al ver que nuevamente se largaba a llorar

Él lloro, no podía creer que eso le allá pasado a su amiga

-Boomer- gimoteo- no creo que ella allá intentado hacer eso- dijo mirándola con los ojos aguados- no creo que ella se allá intentado suicidar- su voz s apago y ya no podía parar de llorar, se sentía tan mal, tan triste y lo único que quería ahora era estar entre los brazos de Boomer que la hacían sentir protegida

Boomer la abrazo más fuertemente

-Boomer…- él le planto un beso, sin pensarlo, en sus labios, acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de ella

Ladeo un poco la cabeza para tener más profundidad en su boca y se separaron cuando ella necesito aire

El sonido de un celular interrumpió el hermoso momento que se había formado

El repicar era insistente por o que Bubbles tomo el celular y contesto

-¿Bueno?- se oyó una voz ronca del otro lado- vamos para allá…- dijo colgando

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco

Boomer la miro preocupado; observo como sus manos y labio temblaban

Caminaron por el jardín de la casa de su amiga; antes de llegar a la puerta fueron detenidos por un policía

-lo siento chicos no pueden pasar- dijo un policía

-pero ustedes nos llamaron- dijo Boomer frunciendo el ceño

-a ustedes deben de ser los amigos; adelante- dijo otro policía

-disculpe señor podría decirnos ¿qué paso aquí?- pregunto Bubbles

-asesinato e intento de violación- la garganta se le seco y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar más que antes

Corrió hacia la casa, subió los pequeños escalones y entro por la puerta que se encontraba abierta; pudo ver a los oficiales tomando fotografías y notas de lo sucedido.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y pudo apreciar charcos de sangre en el piso y en las paredes

Se acercó a la habitación de su amiga Buttercup y la vio en un rincón de esta, con la mirada perdida, sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas que se confundían con la sangre fresca que la cubría

-Butter- dijo Bubbles acercándose- Butter soy yo Bubbles-

-está en estado de shock ha tenido un momento difícil al ver como mataban a su madre y hermana- dijo un paramédico

La pelinegra la miro y frunció el ceño; parecía querer decir algo pero no podía

-yo te cuidare Butter- susurro y la abrazo, Buttercup no pudo soportarlo y lloro amargamente como nunca lo había hecho


	3. 1-03-2013

_¿Por qué a veces la vida es tan injusta y se lleva de este mundo personas que no se merecían ir? O ¿Por qué le pasan cosas malas a quienes no se lo merecen?_

_1/03/2013 una fecha que marco mi vida_

* * *

Buttercup no se movió; ni siquiera parecía perturbada o al menos darse cuenta de que la estaban sacando del lugar donde había sido su casa

Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción; solo se mostraba perdida.

No podía entender nada de lo estaba pasando, su cuerpo dolía al igual que su corazón y su mente; todo en ella dolía.

_Muerta;_ hacia era como se sentía en ese momento

Algo dentro de su interior se quebró, ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar todo su dolor, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de sí todo era real.

Ella ya no era consciente de su entorno

Bubbles Y Boomer la llevaron con ellos al apartamento del chico; él le había insistido a Bubbles que se fuera a vivir con él y ella acepto. Así podría estar al pendiente de su amiga

Con el pasar de las semanas Buttercup no mejoraba, miraba hacia la nada todo el tiempo, no hablaba con nadie, y solo comía cuando le insistían; no había mejorado, seguía bajo el mismo estado aunque a veces parecía ser consciente de su realidad ya que lloraba sin motivo alguno, pero luego se encerraba en ese escudo protector que ella misma había creado.

Bubbles siempre se sentaba a su lado y le hablaba; esperando que ella le contestase; pero eso nunca sucedía.

También iba siempre al hospital a visitar a su amiga Blossom, al parecer no había mejoras y eso la angustiaba cada vez más. Sus dos mejores amigas; casi sus hermanas; estaban mal, sentía que las estaba perdiendo y eso no le gustaba; quería que estuvieran bien y que volvieran a ser las mismas de siempre

Agradecía tener a Boomer a su lado; él era como su ángel y la agradecía por ello, sin él seguramente no podría con lo que ahora estaba pasando

* * *

Era una tarde normal, Bubbles se encontraba a un lado de Buttercup contándole que el doctor le había informado que Blossom parecía mejorar, le dijo que había hecho varios diseños y conto varias cosas que le habían pasado en el día

-te escucho…-

Esas simples palabras que salieron de la boca de su amiga, fueron como un rayo de luz y esperanza para Bubbles

-Buttercup…-

-tengo tanto miedo, pero a la vez tanto dolor… Quiero encerrarme en la oscuridad donde nada duele –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos- sé que mi familia está muerta, creo haberlo aceptado hace poco… pero duele tanto –sollozó con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- Estoy sola… no tengo a nadie en este mundo-

-me tienes a mí, a Boomer y a Blossom- dijo Bubbles

-Quiero recuperarme… he hecho sufrir a mucha gente –susurró con temblor en su voz- pero no me siento lista para enfrentar al mundo… tengo muchos miedos-

-te ayudaremos Buttercup- la voz de Boomer sonó en la habitación se acercó a ambas- déjanos ayudarte-

-gracias Boomer-

* * *

La primera semana fue difícil para Buttercup, todo era tan nuevo y diferente que no podía evitar sentirse cohibida ante tanto. Por otro lado, charlar más a menudo con Bubbles y Boomer le había servido, cada vez que se sentía triste o tenía miedo recurría inmediato a su habitación de Bubbles.

Por otro lado estaba Blossom. No se podía decir que Blossom estaba totalmente recuperada, pero si había un avance significativo.

Todo parecía mejorar, pero como siempre cuando todo parece ir bien, alguien viene y lo arruina todo…


End file.
